


The little merboy

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, fairytale!au, the little mermaid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a merboy named Dipper who was obsessed with the human world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little merboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Under the... challenge!" by maridichallenge.  
> It's been hard to write it, but I did it XD

Once upon a time there was a merboy named Dipper. He had brown hair and a beautiful blue tail on which some white dots drew the Big Dipper, thus explaining his name.

 

Dipper was obsessed with the human world: he had a hidden lair full of objects he had found on the bottom of the ocean where he lived and he spent most of his free time there, trying to understand what was it like to live on the land.

 

The only person who knew about his lair was his twin sister Mabel, whose tail was pink with rainbow-like stripes at the end of it, matching the shells bound on her chest. She didn’t understand her brother’s obsession, but she liked hearing his strange theories. For example, Dipper once found what clearly was a three-toothed comb, but when she told him what she thought it was he didn’t believe her.

 

-Why would they make a comb this small? It doesn’t make any sense!- he said.

 

-Maybe it’s for babies… ouch!- she replied, getting it stuck in her hair by accident.

 

-It must be something else.- he dismissed her while helping her freeing her hair.

 

After that accident he never let his sister try to use the objects he found again.

 

-I want to see the surface.- he often said, especially after a new shipwreck brought on the bottom new things he had never seen before.

 

This time, however, was different: he meant it and he was ready to go.

 

-But bro-bro, why do you want to see the surface so badly? Don’t you like staying here?- Mabel asked.

 

-Yes, of course I like staying here, it’s our home… but I _have to_ see it. I know you don’t understand, but… it’s so different up there! Aren’t you curious?- Dipper replied.

 

-Not that much. We’ll have our opportunity to see it when we’ll turn fifteen. I mean, it’s less than three years from now, can’t you wait till then?-

 

-NO! I’m tired of waiting, I want to see it!- he made a pause. –I’ll go this evening.- he announced.

 

-Ok. I’ll come with you, bro-bro.-

 

-What? Why? I thought you didn’t care about the surface.- Dipper was deeply surprised.

 

-Someone has to look after you, silly.- she smiled, making her brother smile too.

 

-Thank you, Mabel.- he said before explaining his plan to sneak out of their room unnoticed after bedtime.

 

***

 

That evening they had no problems with Dipper’s detailed escape plan.

 

They swam up to the surface, where the first thing they saw was the starry sky. They both gasped.

 

-It… it’s…- Dipper babbled.

 

-It’s beautiful!- Mabel said for both of them, her eyes wide open in wonder.

 

Dipper nodded. After some moments, while his sister kept looking at the sky, he looked around. He could outline the coast because of the human’s lights and he was about to swim in that direction when he changed his mind because he saw a brighter light way nearer coming from a boat.

 

-Mabel!- he called. –Look, humans!- he pointed at the ship.

 

-Well, finding them was pretty easy, wasn’t it?- she joked.

 

-Let’s go, maybe we can see them!- Dipper proposed in an excited tone of voice before swimming in the direction of the boat.

 

When they got close enough they could read the ship’s name at the faint light coming out of a porthole: STAN O’ WAR.

Inside it there were two men; they could tell from their different voices.

 

-They are so close!- Dipper squealed.

 

-I can see that. What do you want to do now?- Mabel asked.

 

-I don’t know. I… I haven’t thought about it.- the merboy confessed.

 

-Have you heard that, Stanley?- one voice inside asked.

 

-No, what?- the other, rougher one replied.

 

-It seemed like kids’ voices.-

 

The two merkids gasped and hid themselves under the water.

 

When they looked up a man was looking outside the porthole. He had grey hair with a white stripe on the temples and he wore glasses.

 

-Come back in, Poindexter, it probably was a dolphin.- the other man suggested.

 

The man mumbled something while going back inside and the kids came out again.

 

-Have you seen him?!- Dipper excitedly whispered.

 

-Yeah, he looked old.- his sister answered. –We should go back home now, before mom and dad find out we’re not sleeping.-

 

-I have to take something for my collection first.-

 

Dipper tried to reach the porthole, but Mable stopped him.

 

-Are you crazy?! They might see you!-

 

-I don’t care, I _need_ something!- the boy pushed her away and reached the window, peeking inside.

 

The room was covered in papers with drawings and words. Right under the porthole there was a table on which laid other papers, an oil lamp and what looked like a handwritten book.

 

The men were distracted by another fire on which a couple of fishes were burning, so Dipper quickly stole the book.

 

He opened it and read the first page: Property of Stanford Pines.

He turned some pages, looking amazed at the beautiful drawings of landscapes, animals and persons.

 

-Stanley, have you seen my journal?- the owner of the book asked the other.

 

-Nope.- the other man answered.

 

-I would have bet I left it on the table…-

 

As soon as the kids heard it, they rushed underwater, swimming back home.

 

***

 

Dipper spent the next few days in his lair, studying the journal. At first he turned the pages to look at the drawings, then he read it, then again he compared what was written with the images, trying to understand what was what. It wasn’t that easy, especially when the drawings had many different things in them. For example, when a forest was described which animal was the “rabbit” and which the “fox”?

 

Mabel often had to go and call him for meals and she was forced to bring him away when it was time to sleep.

 

-I have to go back there! I have to know!- the boy complained to his sister one night.

 

-Why? You’ve seen the surface, wait for our fifteenth birthday now.-

 

-I can’t! In that journal are described so many things, I have to see them!-

 

-But they’re on the land, you can’t go there! You’d have to have legs in order to go there!- Mabel tried to persuade him to be patient, but her brother’s gaze worried her. –You can’t be seriously thinking about it!-

 

-I’m not.- Dipper lied.

 

-Sure and I’m a seaweed. I know you, bro-bro, you’re thinking about getting _legs_! Are you crazy? You won’t be able to breath in water and you would have to live on the land! We’d never see each other again…- Mabel was on the verge of crying. They never got apart for more than a few hours!

 

-I know, I know! But it’s my only chance to see it with my eyes!- he stopped when she sobbed. –I’m not saying I’m going to do it, ok? I’ll probably don’t. It’s just a dream, how could I get legs anyway?- he half-smiled, managing to calm his sister.

 

***

 

Dipper often daydreamed about having legs and exploring the land to see everything. And obviously he thought hard about a way to gain them. He would trade _anything_ for some time on the land.

 

At the end he reached a conclusion: if there was a way the sea wizard would know. He knew Bill Cipher was dangerous and couldn’t be trusted, the many polyps surrounding his cave were living proof of the merpeople who made a deal with him.

 

He didn’t want to involve Mabel, but she somehow found out where he was going and followed him to stop him.

 

-You can’t go to him, you know he’s a liar and he’ll trick you!- she said in a worried tone of voice.

 

-I’m just going to ask him, I’m not going to make a deal with him. If he knows a way someone else probably does too.- Dipper explained.

 

-And you think he’ll answer without demanding anything in exchange? He’ll make you into one of his polyps too!-

 

-No if I outsmart him.- the boy swam faster in order to reach the cave’s entrance.

 

Mabel hesitantly followed her brother inside to supervise him.

 

The cavern was creepy, dark but with strange bright yellow shades reflected from the deepest part of the cave. The floor was completely covered in moaning polyps that uselessly tried to grab the kids to stop them from going further inside. After a corner there was the largest part of the cavern, where Bill Cipher was.

 

The sea wizard was a slim man with hard features. He had one yellow eye with a vertical pupil, while the other was covered by a black sea star. His black air had yellow shades like everything else; even Bill’s skin looked yellowish. The bottom half part of his body was made of black tentacles.

 

-Well, well, well, who do we have here?- he said in a metallic voice, showing his sharp triangular teeth in an evil grin.

 

He swam around the two merkids like a predator before going back in the centre of the cavern.

 

-What are two innocent kids like you doing here all alone? Didn’t your parents tell you that it’s impolite to wander inside a stranger’s cave uninvited?-

 

Mabel moved backwards near the exit, scared by him; Dipper gulped nervously before talking.

 

-Is th…- he gulped again to try and control his high-pitched voice. –Is there a way to get human legs?- he asked.

 

Bill laughed out loud, making the boy blush.

 

-It’s not funny! Answer me!- he burst out.

 

-Calm down, kid.- the wizard chuckled. –Of course there’s a way. Do you want human legs?- he mischievously asked, swimming in circle around him. –You have a very pretty tail here, do you really want to lose it forever?-

 

Dipper anxiously panted, trying to look at the other’s face but gaining only a vertigo from it.

 

-How… how does it work?- he asked with trembling voice.

 

Bill stopped in front of him, moving his finger in front of the boy’s face.

 

-This information costs the same as doing it.-

 

-Let’s go away, Dipper.- Mabel begged his brother, who looked at her. They both had a scared expression on their faces.

 

The boy bit his lip and looked on the polyp-covered floor, thinking. What was the risk of asking for the price, anyway?

 

-How much?- he asked in a whisper.

 

-Excuse me? I didn’t hear you, I was distracted.- Bill stopped cleaning his nails to look at him again.

 

-How much would it cost?- Dipper repeated in a louder tone of voice.

 

-Dipper, what are you doing?! Let’s go!- Mabel tried to persuade him.

 

She was ignored by both her brother and the sea wizard.

 

-Not much, something you can live without. Something mostly symbolical.- Bill lightly explained. –I want just your tongue.-

 

- _What?!_ \- both Dipper and Mabel exclaimed.

 

-Your tongue. You can perfectly live without it, you know.- the wizard checked his nails again.

 

-But… how would I…?-

 

-Talk? It’s overrated. You don’t really need it to communicate, you know. There are plenty of ways.- he made a brief pause. –As I said, it’s mostly symbolical.-

 

-Let’s go away, Dipper. It’s not worth it.- Mabel grabbed her brother’s arm and tried to pull him.

 

-What happens if I accept?- the boy asked further.

 

-Dipper, stop it!- Mabel insisted.

 

-If you accept I’ll turn you into a human and you’ll be able to do everything they do. But, alas, it would last only three days unless you find a human who will accept you as their family. You’ll grow another tongue too.-

 

-Three days?! It’s too short!- Dipper protested.

 

-Not my problem, kid.- Bill shrugged. –If you don’t find it you’ll become one of my polyps.- he warned him. –So? Do we have a deal?- he extended his arm, offering a hand to the kid.

 

That hand was glowing blue now and Dipper noticed that even Bill’s eye became blue. It was extremely creepy, yet tempting at the same time.

 

-Dipper, _no_!-

 

Mabel tried to stop him, but it was too late: her brother had already held the wizard’s hand.

 

Bill’s grin grew wider and creepier as Dipper’s hand glowed blue for a few seconds, then he snapped his fingers and a magic sword appeared.

 

-W-What’s that?!- the boy asked in a scared tone of voice.

 

-This is the way you’ll become human. But first open your mouth.- Bill answered.

 

He grabbed the kid with his tentacles to keep him still and forced him to obey, taking his tongue between two fingers and pulling it out as much as he could before cutting it. A bloody cloud came out of it for a second, then it disappeared as the magic healed the wound.

 

Dipper soundlessly sobbed, almost changing his mind about becoming human. Then Bill cut his tail in two and he gained legs. The problem was that now he was drowning.

 

Mabel promptly grabbed his brother and swam as fast as she could towards the surface, followed by Bill’s laugh.

 

-See you, kid!- were the last words he said.

 

As soon as they reached the surface Dipper breathed deeply and coughed out water.

 

-You’re gone insane! What were you thinking?! You’ll die in three days if you don’t find a human!- Mabel cried, shaking Dipper from his shoulders.

 

The boy looked down at his legs, moving them and smiling. He looked at his sister in the eyes, caressing her cheeks and reassuring her. Don’t worry, he thought, I won’t die.

 

-We’ll never see each other again… you’ll never see mom and dad again…- the girl sobbed.

 

Dipper shook his head and pointed a finger at the nearest shore, where a big rock protruded on the deep ocean. We’ll meet there, I promise, he thought.

 

Mabel nodded and showed his pinkie to her brother, who held it with his own.

 

-Ok…- she had to give up, what was done was done.

 

 -Hey! Is someone there?- a familiar voice asked.

 

The kids turned towards it and saw the ship from the other day coming towards them. They gasped and Dipper pushed Mabel underwater, shaking a hand in the air to make them notice him. It was the man whose journal Dipper had stole who had spoke and the boy needed some help to get on the land.

 

-Stanley, there’s someone! We have to help them!- Stanford said before disappearing on the ship.

 

Dipper pulled his sister back out and hugged her, then he gestured her to go home.

 

She swam away, but she watched everything because he feared her brother could drown.

 

The boat stopped near the boy and one of the men pulled him out of the water and on the deck.

 

Mabel waited a few minutes before swimming away, making sure nothing bad happened to her brother.

 

On the ship the men promptly wrapped Dipper in a towel and dried him.

 

Dipper looked in awe at the men. Humans! He was talking to humans! He finally could learn _everything_!

 

-Poor boy, what happened? Why are you here all alone?- Stanford asked.

 

Dipper shook his head, opening his mouth to let him see he has no tongue. Not anymore.

 

-Oh great, the kid is mute. Let’s go ashore, someone probably knows him and can bring him home.- Stanley said, sounding annoyed.

 

-Don’t be rude, he’s probably traumatized. Get some clothes for him, please.- the other replied. –Don’t worry, kid, we’ll find your family.-

 

The happy look on Dipper’s face faded, leaving only sadness. He had read so many times what that man had wrote that he felt already like family, but obviously it wasn’t the same for him.

 

Ford noticed this change and felt immediately sorry.

 

-Oh… you don’t have a family, do you?-

 

The boy shook his head, remembering that he would never see his mom and dad again.

 

The man put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

 

-We’ll find someone who’ll take care of you.- he softly said.

 

Dipper nodded, feeling impossible the task he had to find a family in three days.

 

Stanley came back with shorts and a T-shirt for the kid and Ford helped the boy wearing them.

 

Dipper wasn’t totally comfortable in those clothes, he was used to being naked, but he couldn’t take them off, it would have been rude.

 

-We’ll need a few hours to get to the harbour, come inside with me, I’ll give you a cup of tea.- Ford smiled reassuringly, taking the boy’s hand to guide him down.

 

Dipper stumbled because he didn’t know how to use his legs yet, so the man took him in his arms to bring him down.

 

As soon as they were in the room full of papers Dipper looked excitedly around. He finally could see them well! And maybe he could ask for explanations!

He tapped his helper’s shoulder and pointed at a drawing.

 

-Oh, I drew them. Do you like them?- he stopped in front of them to let Dipper see them.

 

The boy nodded and pointed again.

 

-Mh? What? Don’t you know what that is?-

 

Dipper shook his head.

 

-You didn’t live on land, did you?- Ford asked with a half smile.

 

The kid shook his head again.

 

-That’s a deer. They live in the forest.-

 

Dipper kept pointing at drawings and Ford explained everything.

 

-You sure are a curious boy.- the man chuckled, making the other blush. –Oh, it’s a compliment. Let me show you something.-

 

He put Dipper down on a bench, then he opened a chest and took a journal like the one the kid stole, putting it in front of him. He then proceeded to turn its pages, explain the drawings and read what was written. When the boy pointed at something he promptly talked about it.

 

The wind wasn’t favourable, therefore the reached the port late at night. Dipper had fallen asleep with his head on Ford’s shoulder, but he woke up when the ship hit the dock. He looked around, confused for a few seconds before remembering what happened. He then got up, but fell back on the bench at a slight movement of the ship.

 

-Easy, don’t rush. Do you want to go out?- the man asked.

 

Dipper quickly nodded, standing up slowly trying to get some balance. His feet hurt as if he was getting stabbed from below, but he didn’t care. He was human and he was on land, he had to see it!

 

Ford helped him, accompanying him outside. The kid’s look of awe was wonderful. It made his heart warm. He told his brother that they were going on the land for some time, then he guided Dipper towards the town, explaining to him where they were and what they were seeing.

 

The boy suddenly remembered his promise to his sister and somehow managed to make Stanford understand that he had to go alone to the rock, but he’ll come back.

 

Mabel was already there when he arrived.

 

-Dipper! I’ve waited for so long, I thought you forgot!- she complained, but she was happy to see him.

 

Her brother shook his head. No, you couldn’t forget about her.

 

She told him about her day, about how much mom and dad were worried, about how lonely she felt without him.

 

He explained to her that he was fine, that the humans were taking care of him and that he was learning everything he wanted to know.

 

After some time they had to go, Mabel home and Dipper back at the ship.

 

-See you tomorrow, bro-bro. Don’t be late this time.- she said before leaving.

 

When he went back he found the men cooking a soup. For the first time in his life he ate something hot and not raw. He slept with Ford since there were only two beds. He felt like that was his right place.

 

He spent the next day around with Stanford, doing errands and following him even when he looked for a family for him. He didn’t want a family, he wanted to stay with Stanford and Stanley.

 

That night Mabel asked him if he had already found a family.

 

-Tomorrow is your last day, you know. I don’t want you to die.- she was worried.

 

He explained that he would for sure and that the next day they would talk for real.

 

When he went back to the ship there was only Stanley. He pulled on his shirt, asking for Ford.

 

-He’s gone to the beach, he’ll be back soon.- the man answered.

 

 

-So, Fordsie? You owe me, don’t you remember?-

 

Bill was laying on a rock, grinning evilly to Stanford.

 

-But he’s just a kid! You can’t be serious!- the man complained.

 

-Should I care about it? I saved your life, Stanford Pines, you owe me whatever I ask whether you like it or not! I can take your life at any time!- the wizard threatened him.

 

-You’re the worst, Bill.- Ford coldly replied.

 

-Sure I am, what’s your point?- he chuckled. –Now take this and persuade him to use it.-

 

The man had no choice but to obey.

 

 

When he came back to the boat Dipper run towards him with a big smile. Ford ruffled his hair, then he went to help Stan cook. It was clear that he wasn’t in a happy mood.

 

That night only Stanley slept well.

 

Dipper was worried about whether the two men who rescued him considered him family, it was his only option in order not to die.

 

Stanford was scared of what Bill asked him to do. He didn’t want to hurt the kid nor to make him Bill’s slave… but at the same time he didn’t want him to die.

 

 

The next day Ford took Dipper out again, but this time they went to the beach. They walked on the sand in silence because the man was thinking. They reached the rocky part of the shore, where Stanford made an expecting Dipper sit.

 

-I have something for you, kid.- he said, taking a tongue out of his pocket. –This is yours, isn’t it?-

 

Dipper looked at him in horror. What…?! How…?!

 

Ford sighed.

 

-I guess you know Bill Cipher.- he said in a low tone of voice.

 

The boy turned pale at that name. How did he know him?! Suddenly he was scared of Ford and backed away.

 

-No, don’t be scared! I…- the man sighed again. –He saved my live once, many years ago. He said I owed him and I thought it was logic. But I didn’t know… he asked me a few things during these years, so that the persons who made a deal with him would be turned into his possessions, but… you’re different. I mean, you’re just a kid! And he asked me to give this back to you and convince you to accept it. He said that you would die this sunset if you don’t take it back.-

 

Dipper violently shook his head. No, no, no, he could do it! He just had to make him or Stanley say they were like family!

 

-Dipper, please…- Ford begged him, using his name for the first time. Bill had told him.

 

The boy looked at him with eyes filled with tears and shook his head slowly.

 

-I don’t want you to die, Dipper. Please, take this back.- the man moved his hand closer to him.

 

The kid hit his hand and made the tongue fly inside the ocean, then he run back towards the ship.

 

-Dipper! Dipper, wait!- Ford said, chasing him.

 

When they reached the boat, the boy hid behind Stanley’s legs.

 

-Hey, what happened?- the man asked, looking worried at a terrified Dipper, then at his brother. –What happened?-

 

-Stanley, please… stay out of this.- Ford panted.

 

-What the heck is going on, Poindexter?!- Stanley looked angry now. What did he mean with that?!

 

His brother looked away, guilt painted on his face.

 

-It’s another of those things that monster gives you, isn’t it? Why don’t you stop obeying him, it’s been years now!- Stan’s voice was even rougher than usual.

 

-I can’t, Stanley, you know that.- Ford whispered.

 

-Yes, you can, you just don’t want to! Stop making excuses!- he grabbed his brother’s shirt collar and look threateningly at him. –Are you going to hurt this kid? Are you?! How can you do that after saying that you wanted to adopt him?!-

 

Stanford didn’t even tried to defend himself, he knew Stanley was right.

 

-Guess what? I won’t let you! He’s alone, he needs a family! If you don’t want him _I_ ’ll take care of him! _I_ ’ll be his family!-

 

At those words Dipper started glowing. Both men looked worryingly at him while he floated a few centimetres up in the air. The kid’s mouth opened in a painful scream while a new tongue grew in his mouth. He had made it! He was definitely human now!

 

When he collapsed on the floor the men helped him get up and moved him on a bed.

 

-Kid, are you ok?- Stanley asked, gently shaking him.

 

-The…- he licked his dry lips. –The spell… it’s done… I’m definitely human now.- Dipper explained with a big smile. –Bill has lost.- he said looking at Stanford.

 

A metallic, terrifying scream rose from the sea.

 

-I WON’T ACCEPT IT!- said Bill Cipher, clearly furious.

 

Dipper and Ford turned pale, while Stanley climbed on the deck to deal with him.

 

-YOU WILL, YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU LOST, GO AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!- he threatened him.

 

Bill laughed, crawling on the deck and looking at him straight in the eyes.

 

-And how do you think you’ll do it? You’re just a puny human!-

 

-Stay away from my family!- Stanley warned him. He took a brass knuckle from his pocket.

 

-Or what?- Bill provoked him. Sure, a punch would surely solve everything!, he thought sarcastically.

 

That was enough: Stanley punched him in the face so hard that Bill went flying over the ocean. What the wizard didn’t expect was for the brass knuckle to be magical: he started to turn into foam mid-air, screaming in horror. By the time he touched the water nothing was left of him, only sea foam.

 

Ford and Dipper run out as soon as they heard the scream and they saw Stanley put away his weapon.

 

-He’s gone forever, now.- he announced.

 

Both his brother and the kid hugged him tightly, thanking him.

 

 

That evening Dipper introduced them to Mabel and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
